


The World Turned Upside Down

by UndodgedBullet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Multi, gender non-comforming Lafayette, lithromantic/lithsexual Angelica, nonbinary Laurens, transboy Hamilton, transboy Mulligan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndodgedBullet/pseuds/UndodgedBullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton starts his first year at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Turned Upside Down

The weather is humid. A light warm breeze slowly drifts past, the sun shining high. On the campus of Columbia University, people are getting themselves familiar with their surroundings. People are chatting excitedly with their friends, couples are walking hand-in-hand to the school’s Starbucks, and Alexander Hamilton is sitting by himself underneath a tree, his bookbag on the grass next to him. He has a spiral notebook and pen in his lap, but he hasn’t made any move to write anything down. Instead, he silently watches the people around him. Three boys nearby have caught his attention. They are joking around and shooting playful comments back and forth. They seem close, as if they have known each other for many years. Hamilton supposes that they probably have.

 

Hamilton refocuses on the boys as they are bidding each other goodbye. One of them gives another a playful punch on the shoulder.

 

“We’ll see you later, Laurens. When you find out, tell us who your roommate is,” one of the them says.

 

“Obviously,” the boy — Hamilton assumes he’s Laurens — replies. “See you guys later.”

 

Laurens gives a mock salute, which earns him a laugh from both his friends. He leans forward to hug one and when he pulls away, he waves at the other and tells them something that Hamilton can’t hear. Laurens walks away in the direction of the dorms, leaving his friends behind him.

 

Now that one of the boys has left, Hamilton looks away from them. He takes out his phone to check the time before standing up. He shoves his phone back into his back pocket and pulls a hair tie off of his wrist to quickly put his hair up into a ponytail. He picks up his bookbag from where it was laying on the ground and slugs it over one shoulder. He starts walking in the direction Laurens had gone — to the dorms.

 

When he gets there, Hamilton enters and goes up the stairs to the fourth floor. He walks across the hallway and stops at a door, rustling through his bookbag and pulling out a key. He unlocks the door and sees Laurens.

 

Laurens looks up from his unpacking to see Hamilton walk in and shut the door.

 

“Hi,” Hamilton says, a smile on his face. “I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

 

Laurens flashes a smile of his own. “John Laurens. Nice to meet you.”

 

Hamilton walks in and plops down on the bed which is opposite the bed on Laurens’ side of the room. He takes the bookbag off his bag and places it on the floor. “The pleasure is all mine.” He takes a quick glance around the room. It’s clean, and Hamilton knows that by the time they both finish unpacking, it won’t be. “So, what classes are you taking?”

 

“I’m taking the writing program,” Laurens explains. “What about you?”

 

“Me too! We’re going to be in the same class, this works out perfectly!” Hamilton tells him excitedly. “Here, I’ll give you my number. Since we’re roommates, we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, Hamilton and Laurens exit their dorm room. They cross the grass outside, passing by a considerably large amount of students, to the dining hall.

 

As they enter the building, someone catches Hamilton’s eye.

 

“I see someone I need to talk to,” he says. “I’ll just take a minute.”

 

Laurens nods. “My friends are over there, you can come to us when you’re done.”

 

Hamilton watches as Laurens walks away to his friends and Hamilton walks over to someone sitting by himself. Hamilton taps him on the shoulder.

 

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr?” Hamilton asks, before adding, “sir,” semi-jokingly.

 

Aaron Burr looks up at him. “...That depends who’s asking.”

 

“Oh, I’m Alexander Hamilton,” he says. “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“Looking for me?” Burr asks. “I’m getting nervous.”

 

“Oh, no, it’s just that I have this friend who told me that you’re in the writing program here and I wanted to know if you could give me some advice.”

 

Burr pauses for a moment. “All I can really say is to work hard.”

 

“But how’d you get so far, so fast? You must’ve had _some_ type of motivation,” Hamilton says.

 

“It was my parents’ dying wish that I be successful,” Burr answers with a shrug.

 

“Of course!” Hamilton says. “I’m an orphan, too! _God_ , I wish there was something we can do to prove to everyone that we are so much more than anyone ever bargained for.”

 

“You want advice?” Burr asks.

 

“Yeah,” Hamilton answers.

 

“Talk less,” Burr tells him. He sees the confusion on Hamilton’s face.

 

“What?” Hamilton questions.

 

“Smile more. Don’t let anyone know what you’re against or what you’re for.”

 

“...You can’t be serious,” Hamilton says.

 

“You want to get ahead?” Burr asks, and continues before Hamilton can answer. “Fools who run their mouths won’t get very far.”

 

“Yo, Alexander!” a voice calls and Hamilton turns to see Laurens a few feet away sitting with his friends. Laurens gestures for Hamilton to come over.

 

“Well, thanks, I guess,” Hamilton tells Burr, and turns to go over to Laurens.

 

“Who is this?” one of Laurens’ friends ask as Hamilton approaches the table.

 

“Alexander Hamilton at your service,” he introduces.

 

“This is Lafayette,” Laurens says. “He’s America’s favorite fighting Frenchman.”

 

“Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!”

 

“ _I_ am Hercules—” comes another of Laurens’ friends.

 

Hamilton blinks. “Hercules, as in—?”

 

“Hercules as in Hercules Mulligan,” he finishes. “I’m up in it, loving it. Lock up your daughters—”

 

“Hercules, don’t you have a girlfriend?” Laurens cuts in.

 

“...Yes. I’m just trying to introduce myself,” Mulligan defends.

 

“Ignore them,” Lafayette tells Hamilton. Laurens gestures for Hamilton to sit down next to him. Hamilton does, and pauses as he hears shouting from another table.

 

They all look up from where he’s sitting as the shouting comes from nearby. The room gets considerably quieter, everyone who had previously been talking now silent, them trying to hear what’s going on. Hamilton strains his neck higher to see past the person sitting in front of him.

 

“You _will_ be back!” comes the shouting voice. “You’ll be back, it’ll be just like before!”

 

“It looks like his boyfriend just broke up with him,” Laurens comments quietly. “I almost feel bad for him.”

 

“Who is that?” Hamilton asks curiously.

 

“That’s George Frederick,” Mulligan answers. “His family is kind of extremely important. I’d bet he was a king in a past life or something.”

 

“Is the price of my love really not a price that you’re willing to pay?” comes George’s voice. “Do you really say that our love is draining, that you can’t go on?”

 

“Uh, I never said that—” the other guy starts.

 

“Don’t change the subject!” George snaps, before his voice turns suggestive. “My sweet, _submissive_ subject.”

 

“George!” he hisses, shaking his head. “This is why this won’t work.” And with that, he starts to walk away.

 

“You’ll be back!” George shouts after him. “You can’t just throw away this thing we have!”

 

When George doesn’t shout anything more, the volume of the room gets louder as everyone goes to chatter about what they had just witnessed.

 

“Well,” Hamilton says. “He seems like a jerk.”

 

“He is,” Laurens replies. “Not many people like him. Most try to avoid him.”

 

“I can see why,” Hamilton says, his eyebrows raised.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Hamilton’s alarm goes off, waking both him and Laurens. As soon as he’s awake enough, Hamilton starts getting ready. By the time he’s done, Laurens is only starting to get out of bed.

 

“You can go ahead and get breakfast,” Laurens tells Hamilton. “I’ll meet up with you in class.”

 

Hamilton mock salutes and heads out to the dining hall, picking up a bagel, before starting to go to his first class. Hamilton enters the room, seeing the teacher at the front of the room writing things on the board and a few students who are already scattered in seats throughout the room.

 

He sits up front, a girl already sitting to the right of him.

 

“Alexander Hamilton,” he introduces himself.

 

She stares at him for a moment. “Angelica Schuyler.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” he says, pausing for a few seconds. “You look like someone who has never been satisfied.”

 

“...I don’t know what you mean,” she tells him.

 

“You’re like me,” Hamilton says. “I’m never satisfied.”

 

“Is that right?” Angelica asks.

 

He nods.

As it gets closer to the start of the class, more people start streaming in the room. Hamilton is busy taking in his surroundings when he hears someone call his name. He turns to see Laurens.

 

“I had a feeling you’d be sitting all the way at the front,” Laurens tells him, sliding in the seat at the left of Hamilton. “Are you ready for your first day of class?”

 

“More than ready,” Hamilton says, just as the teacher finishes setting things up for the class and waits for everyone to be silent.

 

“I’m Mr. Washington,” he says once the room is quiet. “Welcome to the writing class. Here, you’ll learn to better your craft at writing and expand your imagination. There’s no such thing as being wrong here.”

 

Hamilton leans over to whisper to Laurens, “I like this class already.”


End file.
